Unwrapping apparatuses are used in practice in order to unwrap a goods stack packaged with a film. The film is removed upon unwrapping, a winding mandrel that is supported at the upper end being guided around the goods stack that is to be unwrapped. The film is gripped by the winding mandrel and wound onto it. It is disadvantageous in this context that stretch films in particular tend to stick, so that the film adheres to the winding mandrel. After each unwinding operation, the stretch film must be laboriously unrolled manually from the winding mandrel for the next unwrapping operation. For wound-on shrink-wrap films, the winding mandrel must firstly be moved oppositely to the rotation direction upon unwrapping, so that the film can slip off the winding mandrel.